The Last Day of My Life
by Deidara-Kibaku-Touji-Tori
Summary: A Songfic, Miroku and Sango Oneshot... slight angst read and review


Inuyasha's gang finally destroyed Naraku and amazingly they were able to get everyone through the well. When they tried to return the well was sealed tight and everybody was disappointed about it.

Bringing Sango to where she sat now, upon her couch watching the news with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her and Miroku had stayed together and gone to college so they could fit into their new world. They passed with their Masters Degree and they got jobs in a corperation.

Miroku had yet to return that day and Sango was beginning to worry about him. It had started raining outside and Sango looked anxiously out the window for Miroku. A sigh of relief released from the back of her throat as she saw him pull up the drive-way in his black Honda. Sango went back to watching the news on the TV, a report of some murders that were in the area were on.

_I just left Bobby's house: _

_  
The service was today._

_  
Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is,_

_  
As I drove away. _

_  
You know Amy was his only love, _

_  
In a moment she was gone, long gone: _

_  
It could have been me or you. _

_  
Oh, baby, there's no time to lose._

Miroku walked into the house with a deep sigh, his eyes seemed red and puffy. "How was your day, Hun?" Sango asked Miroku as she heard the door shut. Sango didn't hear him respond so she turned to look at him, "Miroku, is everything alright?" Sango asked as she set her cup down and walked up to him.

"T-There was a car crash today, I just left Inuyasha's place..." Miroku said softly as he took Sango into his arms. Sango looked up at him with a questioning gaze, "Miroku?" "Kagome was in the car crash, she was in critical condition at the hospital but she passed away an hour ago." Sango's eyes were wide with surprise and she gasped as tears started falling from her eyes.

Miroku held her close as a few more tears fell from his own eyes, "Sango... that could have be me or you, you know that right?" Sango nodded her head as he wiped her eyes. "Sango even though we live in this world now it is still dangerous and I want you to promise me that you will be careful," Miroku said as he placed his hand under her chin, "Yes Miroku, I promise." Sango said gently back, Miroku smiled faintly and kissed her.

It was a few weeks later now, the funeral had come and gone and everyone was starting to let their anxiety of Kagome dying go, except for poor little Shippo. Inuyasha was trying to pamper the small fox child as much as he could, having to worry about his own kids; Rouzeki and Gouhouteki now that Kagome was gone.

_I drive off when the sun comes up: _

_  
I get back when it's gone down. _

_  
There's so much I wanna do with you, _

_  
But I can't be around. _

_  
Whoa, time has been just like a thief, _

_  
It's stolen too much from us, _

_  
So once it's gone we can't make it up._

_  
So tonight, let's get back in touch. _

"I'm going to be a little late coming home today, alright?" Miroku said as he kissed Sango's cheek. Sango nodded softly, she had the day off from work so she planned on cleaning that day. "I'll see you when you get home, I love you." Sango kissed him before he walked out the door with a smile.

Sango spent the whole day cleaning the house, Kirara at her feet constantly to keep her company. "Kirara your getting in the way." Sango laughed out softly as the small fire neko attacked the broom playfully. When she was done she walked up stairs, "Man, I'm beat." Sango sighed as she laid down, before she knew it she had rolled over and fallen asleep on the bed.

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses, _

_  
An' pour us a glass of wine. _

_  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music, _

_  
An' turn down the lights._

_  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you, _

_  
An' rock you all through the night, _

_  
An' I'm gonna love you, _

_  
Like it's the last day of my life. _

(The Last Day of My Life by: Phil Vassar)

Miroku had a broad grin on his face as he walked into the house, "Sango." Miroku called out to her, his voice ringing through the house. When she didn't respond he walked upstairs with a few things in his hands. He opened the door to the bedroom and smiled as he saw her laying on the bed.

Miroku set his things down and walked over to the radio and turned it on so it was quiet but could still be heard. "Sango." He called out once more gently, he walked up behind her and shook her shoulder. Sango opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with a smile, "What is it, Miroku?" She questioned softly as she raised herself up on her elbows. Miroku pulled a dozen roses from behind his back and smiled lovingly at her.

"Oh, Miroku." Sango said with a smile as she took the flowers he held out to her. Miroku walked over to a wine bottle he had brought up and filled to glasses, bringing her one. "A celebration." Miroku said clinking his glass to hers and taking a small sip.

"Miroku, what's the occasion?" Sango asked as she took a sip from her glass. "Well for one we are both alive and well and second..." Miroku dropped down onto one knee and took Sango's hand in his. Her eye's widened slightly, " Sango i'I've loved practically since I first met you and I want you to be the woman I live and die with, the woman to bear me children... Sango Taijiya will you be my wife?" Miroku asked as he pulled a diamond ring out from his back and slipped it on her finger.

Sango gasped as she looked at the stone that now sat around her finger, "Miroku... yes, Miroku yes I'll marry you." Sango said as she threw her arms around him in a hug. Miroku held her close before laying his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. Soon the kiss became more passionate though, and the two lovers had a small moment that night. Her soft moans and his groans could be heard coming from the bedroom, Kirara mewled gently on her neko bed with approvement.

AN- Second story, I think it's a bit corny but what ever.

sorry to all the Kagome fans out there


End file.
